Harry Potter's Sister
by Addie May
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter, the real story, the story when I was there, Juliet they call me, Potter to the Slytherins. I'm releasing my story to the world, and I hope you find it fascinating. R&R for the sake of humanity! WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 1: The Letter From No One

Juliet Patterson had always known being a Patterson. Just a Patterson. Nothing else. Juliet was always happy about her last name. She liked it, that was it, she didn't praise it, she didn't love it. She simply liked it. Because that was all she knew.

"Juliet! Get down here! You need to get the post!" yelled Serena Patterson at her loudest. "Alright Mum! Give me a moment to collect my things!" Screamed Juliet replying to her mum. As Juliet walked down the stairs she swore she saw an owl holding a letter outside the window. She shook her head in disbelief telling herself it was just her imagination. She walked through the door to the kitchen looking through the post as she went. She gave her Godmother Serena her letters, her Godfather Samuel his letters and her Godsister Soeka her letters. She noticed one letter that wasn't addressed to any of her family, so she checked it out. She put her glasses on and read the messy handwriting on the front of the letter. It was yellowish and wrinkled, like parchment. And it was addressed in emerald-green ink. Juliet snuck away from her kitchen, and walked up the stairs making sure there wasn't a mistake on the address. It read:

Ms. J. Patterson

The Third door on the right

43 Libel Lane

Little Whinging

Surrey

The letter seemed so professional, Juliet was afraid to open it. She took the butter knife she forgot to put in the sink when she left the kitchen in her hand. She took it to the paste that was on the end of the flap and stopped. It was so strange to her. It looked, well, like it had an "H" on it, but she couldn't be sure. It was so hard to read. She continued sitting on her bed with the knife so close to the letter and then decided to open it. She pulled off the paste and set it aside. She pulled the piece of parchment out of the envelope and read every word soaking them in. She read the words several times over and over until she heard a loud bang downstairs. She rushed to the front door where she found a rather large man putting the door back in its place. The man had a small cake in his hand. Then Juliet remembered that today was her birthday. She had zoned out due to the "Hogwarts" letter that she thought was just the neighborhood cronies putting stuff in their mail box. But this made her change her mind. "'Ello there! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid. All the small ones do, yes they do. I'm Gamekeeper at Hogwarts but you know all 'bout that don't cha?" said Hagrid the Gamekeeper. "Well, um, I'm sorry but I don't." Juliet in a small voice. Her Godparents were very shaken at the moment, but Juliet wasn't really scared, in fact she was overjoyed! "WHAT! YOU NEVER KNEW 'BOUT HOGWARTS? YOU NEVER TOLD HER THE STORY! YOU NEVER EXPLAINED 'BOUT HER OWN BROTHER!" screamed Hagrid at the top of his very large lungs. He grabbed Juliet by the arm and took her out of the house swearing under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Ya might wanna hang on tight there little lady" said Hagrid in the friendliest voice he could manage due to the fact he was still upset the Patterson's for not telling Juliet about her past. They were climbing aboard a small motorcycle. Juliet didn't understand why she had to hold tight for she had ridden one before and they weren't the fastest vehicles. But before she could ask anything Hagrid had the engine up and running. She sighed and did as Hagrid had told her; Juliet then realized why she had to hang on so tightly. They were soaring high above the city, Juliet was simply amazed by the sight she was experiencing. Alas, Hagrid was bringing the motorcycle down to a small pub that no one else seemed to notice, for there were no cars in the parking spaces, but motorcycles, flying motorcycles no doubt.

Hagrid took Juliet into the pub, which was full of strange men and women. The bar tender seemed to know Hagrid. "Hello Rubeus! Care for the usual?" inquired the bar tender. "Nah, not today Antonio, I've got her with me right now." Said Hagrid casually. Antonio looked over the top of the bar to see what Hagrid was talking about. His eyes widened and he whispered something in Hagrid's ear which responded "Yep that's her! She didn't know what I was talkin' 'bout at her home in Surrey." Said a proud looking Hagrid to Antonio. "Well, best be gettin' to Diagon Alley now." Hagrid said. "Excuse me, but would you explain just what's going on here Mr. Hagrid, I'm terribly confused." squeaked Juliet from behind Hagrid. He turned around and sunk to Juliet's eye level. "Well, then I'll need to explain on the way little miss." Said Hagrid in a happy voice. He was apparently overjoyed that Juliet had spoken to him.

They walked out of the pub which Hagrid had explained was called 'The Leakey Cauldron' and strolled around to the brick wall behind it. Hagrid seemed happy to be there. "Well, here it is Juliet! Ya like?" asked Hagrid anxiously. "Well, It's, um, well, what is it? Exactly." Muttered Juliet. "Whoops! I haven't opened it yet." Hagrid took his fist and knocked five times on the bricks and then stood there motionless for at least twenty seconds. Then a door appeared in the bricks and Hagrid walked inside, but Juliet stood there marveling the magical door. "Well, are ya comin' are what?" said Hagrid. Juliet hurriedly followed him from the door that was slowly closing in. She was then surrounded by thousands of wizards and witches that all glanced at her as they went by. Then Hagrid jumped as if he forgot something very important. "Juliet, have I told ya you're a witch?" said Hagrid nervously. "No, but I got that point on the motorcycle. No worries." Said Juliet proudly. " OK, I was gettin' scared that ya were surprised by the magic goin' on here." They walked in a store that had shelves of books, boxes, and a lot of other things. Hagrid went to the counter and asked the clerk for a Hogwarts 1st year starter pack. The clerk gave him a large tub full of things that a fictional witch would have with her. Then Hagrid took a while in the back of the store apparently looking for something. He returned with a pure white snowy owl he said Juliet could name. She said "Harriet." She seemed pleased that Hagrid was so generous. He paid the man with odd looking coins, then told Juliet it was time to meet her bags at King's Cross Station.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 3: The Scarlet Train

King's Cross Station, full of normal people. What Hagrid had said were called Muggles. Juliet and Hagrid walked in the main station. Hagrid looked a little sad. "Well, this is were I leave ya." Sobbed Hagrid. "I'll see you at school, right Hagrid." said Juliet trying to comfort him. "Ya will won't cha? Well that makes my heart shine little Juli." That's when Hagrid left the station. But before he did, he gave Juliet a piece of parchment that had 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' scribbled across it. Juliet didn't see a platform like that. She decided to go up to a woman that was looking nervous and was franticly telling her little girl that they would go soon. "Excuse me, but do you know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is?" squeaked Juliet. "Well you've come to the right place little dear! Molly Weasley at your service. This is my daughter, Ginny. Are you going to Hogwarts to?" said the woman in a high pitched voice. "Well, um yes I am, but I just needed direction ma'am." Said Juliet. "Well, just follow Ginny. Be careful now." Ginny started to run with her trunk towards the barrier in-between platforms 9 and 10. Of course, she ran right into it and vanished. Juliet did as she was told and did the same. She ended up running into Ginny on the other side of the barrier.

She and Ginny were facing a large scarlet colored train with an "H" on the front. Now she knew she wasn't being pranked. She and Ginny dragged their trunks onto the train and chose a compartment that was empty except for 2 boys with the same bright red hair that Ginny had. Ginny groaned. "Why do you always have to sit where we do?" said Ginny in an upset kind of voice. "Well, we always are in this one didn't cha know?" said the one on the right. "Haven't you noticed?" said the one on the left. "No." said Ginny. "No wonder!" they said in unison. "This is Fred and George. My insolent brothers." Said Ginny. "Oh come on! We're not that bad. Okay, we are." Said Fred. Ginny and Juliet walked over to the other compartment next to them. Ginny looked quite confused. "Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours. Would you…." Said Ginny trailing off. "Oh, of course, my name is Juliet Patterson, Juliet Marina Patterson that is." Said Juliet a little sad she was reminded of her family. "Really! Harry Potter's apparently 'dead' sister's name is Juliet Marina! Funny huh?" said Ginny. "Um, yeah really funny."_ 'Harry Potter's dead sister's name was mine!'_ thought and said Juliet nervously.

The train started to come to a stop. They were there; they were going inside the school. They were getting off the train when Juliet heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Hagrid yelled. Juliet and Ginny ran toward Hagrid with glee. Juliet ran up and hugged Hagrid tightly. "Well, if it isn't the legend herself, Juliet Po... Patterson sorry there Juli." Said a slightly confused Hagrid. "Well, enough chit-chat; lets get you into this school alright." Said Hagrid a little worry in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Hagrid lead a large group of first years towards a black lake that lead to the enormous school. He told Juliet and Ginny to get in a little boat with another excited looking first year that said he was Colin Creevey, but he looked so dazed and overwhelmed that they couldn't be sure. They came up on a dark and shadowy dock and were told by a dirty looking man to follow the lit path to the school they would meet Professor McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts. Ginny lead the way to the school and down the hallways to meet Prof. McGonagall. They were walking up a flight of stairs when they came to a strict looking woman with a tight bun in the back of her head. "Stop and wait until I call you in." said the woman in a shrill voice. "That's Professor McGonagall, she's head of Gryffindor House." Whispered Ginny. The kid that was in the boat with them, Colin Creevey, was talking franticly to a girl that seemed to be sweating and crying at the same time.

"Come in and don't doddle." Said the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall. All the children filed into the Great Hall as Ginny had explained it was called. Then an abnormally small teacher, that Ginny said was Professor Flitwick, set a particularly old hat on a small stool in the front of the hall, which was filled with students from the 7th year, all the way down to the 2nd year. There were 4 tables, one was Gryffindor, one was Slytherin, one was Hufflepuff and the last, Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall had a clipboard in her hand and walked up to the front of the hall. "Alright, settle down, the sorting will begin." She yelled. "When I call your name come and put the hat on your head and wait until a house is called, then sit at that table. Begin!" Aalen, Louis. Before the hat was on his head all the way, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Bass, Penelope" "RAVENCLAW" a while later, "Past, Fleur" was made a Slytherin, and then it was quiet after applause. "Patterson, Marina Juliet. Middle name by request" Juliet walked briskly up to the hat. She sat down and put the hat on her head. She heard a small voice inside the hat telling her "Very difficult, very brave I see, strong willed, and loving." She thought in her head '_Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.'_ "Not Slytherin eh? Well you'd do well in Slytherin, yes, I know! Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" A large applause came from the left side of the hall. She took the hat off and ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Colin Creevey at the end of the table closest to the Sorting Hat. Juliet waited 10 minutes until it was Ginny's turn. She was luckily sorted into Gryffindor. After Zambezi, TJ was sorted into Hufflepuff, they ate a lovely feast. Then the headmaster, Dumbledore, asked the 5th year prefects from each house lead the first years into the common rooms where they found their dormitories ready for them after a long day of travel. Even though Juliet was far away from finding out why she was here, she was happy to find a warm, bright gold bed with red lacing to sleep in. "JULIET" was carved into the side of the bed so she knew it was hers. She dressed for bed and sunk into the covers of the Gryffindor bedding, and waited for sleep to consume her.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 5: Love at First Sight

"Get up! Get up now all of ya!" a 5th year said to the girls in the dormitory. Groans could be heard from the Common Room somewhere below them. Juliet however sprang up and dressed as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be late for her first day of her first year.

Juliet and Ginny went down to the Common Room to see the kids that were also in Gryffindor. Ginny pulled Juliet over to a group of kids that were about a year older that them, but she didn't seem to care. "Ron, this is Juliet Patterson, I met her on the train. Mum helped her across the barrier." Said Ginny to a red haired boy, who, in return looked straight into Juliet's eyes and just stood there for about ten minutes.

"Ron, we need to go down to breakfast now" said a frantic looking girl with insanely bushy hair. "I'll be down in a minute Hermione. Just give me a sec." said Ron, his eyes clouding. "Well, bye then, have fun! Don't forget we have classes in an hour." Said a boy that looked strangely like the man in all those 'family photos' around Juliet's Godparent's house. "Well, Juliet and I will be going down to the hall now, OK Ron?" questioned Ginny to her brother Ron. "Bye." Said Ron sadly.

They entered the Great Hall silently, for Dumbledore seemed to be speaking.

"There is something dark at Hogwarts, lurking in the shadows. Do not be out past curfew, it is important for every student to be escorted by a teacher to every lesson. No going off the grounds at any circumstances. No going out of the castle after dark. Thank you for your attention." Dumbledore spoke with a slight sense of fear in his voice.

Juliet had every class that Ginny had. Their first class was Divination. Professor Trelawney was the only person who would dare apply for the job. Her classroom was misty and hard to breathe in. The whole room was colored a dim pinkish color. The fireplace was giving off a weird smoke that had a peculiar scent.

The lesson was quite boring. All she did was ask people if they ever sensed they were wizards or witches before they got the letter from Dumbledore.

The rest of the day was the same. All they did was ask again and again if they knew this, or if they saw that. But they got homework on the subjects they had that day. Stuff they never knew about.

Back in the Common Room, Juliet was done with all her homework within 20 minutes. Ginny, however, wasn't even on her 2nd essay. This was heard though out the school before McGonagall came and announced curfew was now at 10:00p.m. No one argued about it. They simply accepted it. Then everyone was sent to bed. The next morning was Saturday, and the day certain 1st years were promoted to the 2nd year level.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 6: Harry, Lockhart, and Some Trouble Making Pixies

After the first day of lessons, almost everyone was wiped out. That is, everyone except Juliet. Juliet had gotten a full night's rest while the other first years were still working on their last essay. After Ginny had finally finished her moonstone essay, they headed down to breakfast.

Dumbledore had been talking, but of course, they had missed it. McGonagall took over holding a small bit of parchment in her hand. She fixed her glasses, and then started to read. "These are the students who have done superb in the first day of their first year: Ernie Macmillan, Jane Pinnata, Darcy Buloni, Grace Farmar, and Juliet Patterson." Rang out McGonagall's shrill voice.

Ginny and Juliet screamed and yelled along with the other Gryffindors voices. "You did it! You're a 2nd year now! You'll be with brother and his two friends!" screamed Ginny over the crowd. "I know! I'm really happy, but what about you? You're all alone now." Said Juliet her high hopes crushed. "I'll make new friends, plus we are in the same dormitory." Said Ginny smiling. "I guess your right. OK, I'll go get the books from McGonagall." Juliet said back to her, smiling as well. Juliet ran and accepted the books for the second year.

The lights were dimed in Professor Lockhart's classroom. He had pictures of himself covering every square inch of the walls. The desk up front had a quite large cage on top of it. But that didn't matter; Juliet's first class of her promoted year was Defense Against The Dark Arts. She took a seat next to a boy with the same eye color as her real mother, who her Godparents said died in an airplane accident. Juliet was about to say hello, when Professor Lockhart started the lesson. "Hello class! I am Gilderoy Lockhart, famous author. I know you all are begging for my autograph, but please, wait until the lesson is over." Said the overly-proud voice of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Today we will learn about, pixies!" yelled Lockhart's voice as he lifted the sheet off of the cage. A dozen blue pixies were immediately released into the room and started to cause mayhem right away. About three pixies were tormenting Neville Longbottom and raising him to the ceiling attaching him to the chandelier. The rest were simply buzzing around the room throwing things at the walls. Finally, Hermione, the girl with bushy hair, shouted quite loudly,_ "Peskipisi Pesternomi!" _All of the pixies, every last one of them, froze within seconds. Lockhart added 10 points to Gryffindor for Hermione's save, and then dismissed the class 20 minutes early. For the rest of the day no talked that much except for dinner.

"That was some hands on work in Lockhart's class huh Harry?" said Ginny to the boy with green eyes. "Harry? Harry Potter? You're Harry Potter?" said Juliet astonished. "Yeah that's me. Hey, you look just like my mum!" said Harry in a surprised tone. "You look just like my dad. Except for the green eyes." Said Juliet back to him. "You have dark hazel eyes, like my dad!" "It's obvious now! Harry, I'm your little sister!" said Juliet excited about the world for once. "Freaky." Said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 7: Malfoy's encounter

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Juliet were making there way down to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures class. There was a boy about Harry's age coming down with two other boys following him. He was Slytherin, due to the sign on his robes. He sneered at Harry, and then walked over to Juliet. "I think I can show you how to get out of homework in Snape's class if you follow me." Said the boy referring to the head of Slytherin House, and Potions teacher. "Malfoy, we don't need your stupid comments messing with my sister." Said Harry triumphantly. "This is her? That's it then, I'm not allowed to speak with a fellow student because Harry Potter said so." Malfoy barked at Harry. "She's my sister, and I don't want her hurt." Harry stated. "Well, then lets see what she wants to do." Said Malfoy, looking down at Juliet. "I think I'll stay with my brother, but thanks for the offer." Squeaked Juliet under the pressure. "You've trained her like your putrid little mother haven't you?" sneered Malfoy. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry said shaking with anger. "Good luck Potter, C'mon Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said to his followers. "Why does he have to try and take advantage of everyone Harry?" said Juliet shaking as well. "I'm not sure, and I don't care." Said Harry, the rage stronger in his voice.

Hagrid taught about Blast-Ended Skewerts. They were rambunctious creatures, but gentle to anyone who was patient with them, so no one except Hermione and Juliet were able to control them. And since this was Friday, they had Quadruple Care of Magical Creatures. That was not great for Gryffindor, they had it with Slytherin. Malfoy was making rude comments about Harry and them the entire lesson.

At dinner, they sat together with Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Neville had met Ginny while waiting for the group. Malfoy could be heard from across the hall at the Slytherin table making fun of them. Hermione was the only optimistic one on this. "Oh c'mon you guys! Cheer up. Just ignore him." Hermione said. "How can we? Ever since I said no to being in his little posse, he won't leave us alone!" said Juliet guiltily. "It's not your fault, it's mine, I should've just not of responded and let you decide for yourself." Said Harry. "Oh, well, lets hope he forgets by tomorrow." Said Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 8: The Chamber Of Secrets

The next day breakfast was quiet. No one spoke that often due to Malfoy's rude behavior the day before. They had a silent Transfiguration, Astronomy, Divination, and Potions. The one class that wasn't so quiet was History of Magic. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, was in the middle of a lecher, when a hand shot up. "Yes Ms…um…" "Granger sir," said Hermione. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets sir." Hermione's voice full of hope. "Well, alright." Prof. Binns's crackling voice rang. "The Chamber of Secrets was a secret part of the castle formed by Salazar Slytherin. The four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They wanted to form a place where if children showed signs of magical ability, they were brought here to be taught. But Salazar wanted to be more _selective_ of the students that came here. He was ruled out 3 to 1, but was upset, and left the school. Before he left, he created a chamber holding a monster so vile, with one glance, you would die. He told it in Parseltounge, (snake language) that any muggle-born, would perish under the fault of Salazar Slytherin. 50 years ago, it marched these very hallways, it even murdered Moaning Myrtle. (the ghost who haunts the girls' bathroom on the 2nd floor)" said Professor Binns in a bored tone. "Thank you Professor" said Hermione in her now-I'm-satisfied-voice. The class was dismissed, and half of the students were still recovering from the story. "Why'd you do that to us? The muggle-born kids are scared out of their minds!" said Ron in a what-the-heck-just-happened voice. "Well, I personally thought it was brilliant. Well done Hermione!" said Juliet in a bit to happy of a tone. "Well, at least Malfoy's stopped laughing at us." Sighed Harry. "Oh that reminds me Potter, nice job controlling your girlfriend in there!" sniggered Malfoy as he walked past. "Drop it, he'll realize what a jerk he is soon enough." Barked Juliet to Harry and Ron.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, before they went to bed they finished their homework for all the classes they had, they helped some 1st years, and then chatted for a while. "I hate that stupid name his, I mean Malfoy, really?" exclaimed Juliet. "Actually, his first name is Draco." Said Hermione quietly. "Draco? What a name! I have to tell Ginny!" said Ron astonished. "Ron, sit! Percy's gonna get all of in trouble because were talking about someone!" whispered Hermione so only they could hear. (Percy was Ron's 5th year brother who was a prefect) "Hey you guys! Word spreads fast through Hogwarts. Hello official Harry's little sister!" George said "Just leave you guys! Gosh!" said Ron in a harsh tone. "Well then." Said the brothers in unison as they walked away. Ron was sitting close to Juliet as if trying to protect her from harm. When Harry noticed this, he got up and went to bed. "What's up with him?" asked Ron. "Who knows" said Juliet happy to see that Ron liked her as well as she liked him.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 9: The Chat With Albus Dumbledore

The next day, breakfast was lively and it was post day. The owls swooped in and out of the windows in the Great Hall. Harry looked anxious and scared while waiting for his owl, Hedwig. "It's OK Harry, she'll be here soon enough." Said Hermione, just as nervous as Harry. "Why are you all so jittery? It's only post." Said Juliet, clearly not getting the point. "Only post? It's not only post, it's _The Daily Prophet!_" Said Harry. "What's that?" asked Juliet. "It's the most popular newspaper known to wizard kind! You're so naïve!" screamed Harry. "Well sorry! I've known I'm a witch lets see, how long? Three days!" yelled Juliet back. "Stop it both of you! You both are naïve about each other's lives. Now sit!" ordered Hermione "Yeah, you two have known each other two days and your already fighting like you've known each other ten years! Now shut up both a ya!" Ron said. "Hey do you know where Ginny is? She hasn't been here all morning." Said Juliet worried. "Well, she was here for dinner. She couldn't have snuck out, Snape is guarding the door every night since Dumbledore's speech we never heard." said Ron. "Ron, you're a genius!" yelled Juliet, kissing Ron on the cheek as she strode out of sight.

"Professor, where is Professor Dumbledore's office?" rang out Juliet's voice though the empty classroom of Professor McGonagall. "Follow me Ms. Patterson." Said McGonagall. "Professor, I know that Harry's my brother." Said Juliet shyly. "Well then Ms. Potter, up we go." McGonagall said referring to a flight of fairly steep stairs. They went up about ten flights then stepped into what seemed to be a wizard version of an elevator. "Lemon drops." Said McGonagall shortly. The entire shaft started upward while spinning. They then appeared in what Juliet guessed was Dumbledore's office. Half the walls were covered in sleeping portraits that were _moving_. "Um Professor, are those paintings, moving." Juliet said. "Why yes of course." Said McGonagall. "Albus, you have a visitor." Rang out McGonagall's voice. Albus Dumbledore came walking out seeming very pleased to have a visitor. "Sit down please." His crackling voice warm and calming. "Sir, I would like you to say what you did at dinner last night, I was not present. If you could, that'd be brilliant." Said Juliet with shyness in her voice. "Well of course. The Chamber of Secrets is not a myth, but it is opened again. After 50 years, we were not expecting it, but be warned, do not look in to the eyes of the creature who roams these hallways, you will pay the ultimate price, death." Said Dumbledore, clearly pleased with himself. "Thank you" Juliet said shortly, then walked out, afraid of telling the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 10: The Words On The Wall

The next morning was a lively morning. It was Sunday, and the Gryffindor girls were all excited for Lockhart's inspection of their dorm rooms. The boys, however, were groaning at the thought of Lockhart looking through their suitcases. "I can't believe it! They're actually letting that beast look through our clothes!" Harry complained. "Well, I'm the only girl who realized that when the news came round." Clarified Juliet. "Well, what's wrong with you? Aren't you excited! I mean, Gilderoy Lockhart is coming to Gryffindor Tower!" screeched Ginny excitedly. "Yeah guys, c'mon! It'll be fun!" said Hermione, with a dreamy look on her delighted face. "Oh Hermione, look alive! It'll be terrible! What is wrong with _you_?" said Ron. They were all gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room with Neville Longbottom squished between them gathering every word they were saying. "Neville, would you go with Ginny and see if Malfoy is in the Great Hall yet?" said Harry hoping that Neville would leave. "Um… sure. I don't mind." Said Neville unwillingly. He and Ginny stepped out of the Common Room to the Great Hall. "OK, he's gone, now what?" said Ron. "We wait until 9:00, then we go down." Said Harry proudly. "So, we wait for 5 minutes. Right?" said Juliet, giggling a bit. "You have to ruin my moments. Don't you?" said Harry, groaning.

Down in the Great Hall, Neville was sitting alone, looking frantic. "I'm sorry Ron, Harry. She left for the lou, and hasn't come back." Said Neville. "Fine then, sit somewhere else." Said Ron. "OK." Said Neville in return. They sat down, awaiting Ginny's return. But breakfast past, and they left for Potions. Harry and Juliet were discussing their moonstone essay, when a voice came from the wall, it said: _Kill, Let me kill. Come to me, die next to me, because of me. _"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Hermione. Harry and Juliet were interrupted by this. There was writing on the wall, writing in _blood_. It said: _Let her bones lie in the Chamber forever. The Chamber has been opened._ "That's… Impossible." Said Ron scared. "'Mione, you were… right." Harry said shaken. "Well, of course I was, the Chamber of Secrets _is_ real." Said Hermione proudly. "Let's get out of here!" yelled Juliet. They ran back into the main hallway and cut through a storage room to get to Potions. Ginny's whereabouts, still unknown.

A/N: This is my 1st author's note! Yea! Sorry 'bout the short story. I was half asleep when I wrote it. I'm also half asleep now!

-JP


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 12: Parseltongue

Harry and Juliet were still shocked from the bloody words splattered on the wall, but they were slowly recovering. "JULIET! We're late again!" yelled Harry from across the Common Room. "I'm right there you bloke, you don't have to scream!" scolded Juliet back to him. "Oh whatever, lets just go." Harry said in a bored voice. "Ginny's supposed to come with us, we should wait." Juliet said. "We. Are. Late. So we will NOT wait for her." Said Harry angrily. "OK. Let me just tell her that we're leaving without her." Said Juliet. As Juliet sped up the dormitory stairs, she ran straight into Crookshanks, Hermione's fluffy orange cat. "Get out the way Crookshanks! Harry'll kill me if I don't come back in time!" Juliet screamed at the cat, who in shock from the loudness scuttled off. Juliet jumped the stairs and opened the dormitory door. She looked around for the red haired girl that she was in search for. When she didn't see her, she thought she was down in the hall already.

Harry and Juliet were in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They were looking around for Ginny, hoping she would be there soon. They were having a long silent break. It was cut with Harry's words. "Where is she? I thought you said she was down here, Juliet!" "I did! I really did think she was down here! She wasn't in the dormitory!" Juliet exclaimed. "Well, wherever she is, she better be here soon, Dumbledore's gonna make an announcement." Ron said irritably. Sure enough, they soon heard Dumbledore's strong hands clap together to draw hundreds of heads towards the front of the hall. "Good morning young pupils! I am proud to say that we are holding the first ever Duel Club meeting, for today only, and Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts. The Quidditch tryouts are to be held this evening by Mr. Oliver Wood." At that very moment, a loud rouse of chatter sprung into action by the Gryffindor table. "Hey Potter! I bet you'll tryout! Why don't you butter up your sis to try out too! Bet you want her to be just like your mudblood mummy!" Malfoy crudely shouted from across the hall. The room was suddenly quiet. All eyes turned to Malfoy; he turned a light shade of pink and edged away. Then the staring eyes turned on Harry and Juliet. Harry just kept eating like everything was fine, but Juliet's small hazel eyes began to water, and she got up and ran out of the hall.

"Potter two, why'd you fizzle out back there? I was playing around." said Malfoy sarcastically as he walked by Juliet as he was going to potions. "Well, why do you even pretend to care, Malfoy? You called my mum a mudblood! Why'd you do that anyway?" Juliet asked, mimicking Malfoy's sarcastic voice. "I did it to get your stupid brother mad, right in front of Dumbledore; I just didn't know everyone would hear it." Malfoy said. "Enter." Snape had opened the dungeon door, and was waiting for his students to pass him. As Juliet passed, Snape smirked, probably remembering that morning. "Ms. Potter, I would like to assure you that I will not withstand tears in my class, so you may leave if there are any… left." Snape sneered at Juliet, making her face go red. "You don't have to make everyone you see that's not in Slytherin embarrassed to the last note." Harry said, defending his sister. "Harry, you don't have to do this." Whispered Juliet to Harry. "Maybe I do." Harry replied. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's tongue, and another five for the other's comments about my teaching outside of class." Sniggered Snape vigorously. "Excuse me, but will we be starting the lesson soon? I'm sure we all have our essays ready to be turned in." Hermione's voice came from the back of the class. "Yes, you quite right Ms. Granger, I was trying to get on with it also." Snape sneered to the class. "Today we will be conjuring a potion called 'Polyjuice'. It is not to be used outside of this classroom." Snape nodded to Harry and Ron as he spoke.

The lesson was brutal. All they accomplished was getting the supplies together. So naturally, Hermione and Juliet were the only ones who finished. "Man, that class was horrible!" Ron said rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you two finished! Now it's only two more months 'till you can use it." Harry said, his eyes wide. "Well, who cares, right now we have to focus on getting to that stupid Duel Club you signed _all_ of us up for." Hermione said shortly. "Sorry, I thought it would be fun. It's only for one day, and Lockhart's holding it, something _you_ would like." Harry said with content. "I'm not obsessed over him like you always say, I just like his books. Not his looks." Hermione said with a hint of embarrassment. "Whatever you like about him, we can't talk now, it's gonna start soon!" Juliet said, putting stride in her step.

"Good afternoon, students! I am proud to say, we have pulled together the 1st annual Hogwarts Dueling Club! It is a pleasure to have you here today, for the club _is_ for today only!" Lockhart's voice said as the four of them walked into the Great Hall. "Now, Professor Snape and I will demonstrate, don't worry, you will still have your potions master when I'm done with him!" chuckled Lockhart. "Now, we will only have disarming spells in this club. So, that is what we will show you." Lockhart said. "Now we bow to each other." Snape simply nodded carelessly, while Lockhart touched the floor with his nose. "On the count of three we will cast our spells, not aiming to kill, of course." Lockhart added. "I doubt that's true." Ron whispered to Harry. "One, two, three!" Lockhart shouted. They both raised their wands in the air, but Snape shouted first. "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape shouted. Lockhart was blown off his feet, flying backwards. A few cheers came from some Slytherin kids, but Hermione was on her toes in a spilt second. "Do you think he's all right?" she said between closed hands. "Yeah, yeah, he's getting up." Juliet said, causing Hermione to squeal. "I am impressed Professor! Although I could've blocked that quite easily, I thought the pupils should know how to perform that spell." Lockhart said breathlessly. Snape's face was red with anger, Lockhart must've noticed because he said, "Well, um, why don't you try it yourselves! Professor Snape and I will be coming around putting you up in pairs." Lockhart put Ron with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Snape got to the rest of them before Lockhart did. "Time for Granger to duel a real champ, Bulstrode! Get over here now!" a large, bulky girl came over and stood in front of Hermione. "And now for family to split. Potter, Malfoy will partner with you. Juliet, you'll be pairing with Malfoy _after_ your brother. And don't interfere in it." Snape said crudely. "Now, bow to your partners." Lockhart said from the front of the hall. Juliet watched as Harry and Malfoy barely nodded their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. "On the count of three, you will cast your spells. One, two, three!" shouted Lockhart. Harry had his wand raised, but Malfoy had gone on 'two' and knocked Harry off his feet. Harry stood back up and shouted in return: "_Ritusempra_!" Malfoy lay on the ground laughing, for he was hit with a tickling charm. "Disarm only!" shouted Lockhart loudly.

"I think we need a volunteer pair, how about Juliet and Draco? Just to show these children how it's done." Lockhart suggested. "Just perfect a match, aren't they?" commented Snape rather loudly. Harry had to hold Ron back from going to choke Malfoy and Snape. Harry had to hold himself back as well. "Bow now, good." Said Lockhart. Juliet bowed correctly, while Malfoy bent himself until he cracked his back. "You know, on three. One, two, three!" came Lockhart's voice again. "_Serpensortia_!" shouted Malfoy seeming proud. A moment later, a puff of smoke formed, and a large black snake emerged from it. It raised itself getting ready to strike. "I'll get it!" Lockhart said. He shot a purple light out of his wand, and the snake flew 50 feet in the air, falling more agitated than before. It slithered straight for Justin Finch-Fletchley, raised head, ready to strike. Harry and Juliet looked at the snake, at each other and then the snake again. "Leave him alone!" they shouted in unison. Almost like in a dream, the snake obeyed. It slithered away, only to be destroyed by Snape. They both looked at Justin, hoping for him to look elated, not afraid. Ron and Hermione pulled the puzzled pair out of the hall, looking scared themselves. "Parselmouths! Both of you? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron. "A Parsel what?" asked Juliet. "_Parselmouths_! And if you are one, how could you **NOT **know?" Hermione said, answering Juliet. "I'm not sure, maybe we haven't spoken it before!" screamed Juliet. "Alright! Calm down all of you! You're acting like first years! We can settle this." Ron exclaimed. "Maybe I was a little over reactive, but not by much." Juliet murmured. "Hello? Am I still here or what? You guys are jumping to conclusions a bit fast. All we said was leave him alone. I could here Juliet say it too." Harry added. "All we heard was you two speaking Parseltongue." Ron said as he and Hermione walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: All right, I will do this a bit differently. Usually, you see it from the third person's point of view. Today, you will see it from Juliet's point of view. Thanks!

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 12: The Diary

"Harry! We'll be really late to breakfast! You and I both have Quidditch Tryouts today!" I screamed as I packed my things for the day's affairs. "Whatever, Hermione and Ron aren't gonna talk to us. What's the point of going?" Harry said lazily back to me. "The point is, you love Quidditch, and you hate Ron and Hermione right now, so pretend the Snitch is one of their heads. That might work." I suggested. "Well, I guess. Fine, I'll go down with you." Harry hastened for words; he had just realized that the sun was actually bright in the sky.

I had been waiting there for twenty minutes. Finally, Harry appeared. Fully dressed, ready for Quidditch Tryouts. "I don't understand why Ron and Hermione are mad at us. We just didn't know that we were Parseltounge." Harry whispered in my ear. We walked down the stairs and headed for the Great Hall. We saw Malfoy; all he did was smirk at me. Harry lunged forward, but of all people, Ron jumped ahead and knocked Malfoy to the ground. "Ronald!" I yelled. "How could you, there's no reason to protect me, I can manage perfectly fine!" I screamed. My feet moved, but I felt I was getting no where.

I entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, looking a bit flustered. "Uh, hi, Hermione. Are you still upset with me and Harry?" I asked. "Well, if you had just told us you were Parseltongues, we wouldn't have been surprised." Hermione jabbed her fork into her eggs as she spoke. "Hermione, we would have told you, if only we had known!" I said in an agitated voice, which Ron's older brother's overheard, and came to investigate. "Hello, there, 'Mione, Julie." Fred exclaimed as he sat down. "What's up?" he said. "Oh, nothing you need to know Fred. Mind your own business." Said Ron, rather harshly, as to protect me. Fred got up and sat back down with George, apparently explaining everything that just occurred. "Wow, thanks Ron. That's hard to do. Ya know, standing up to your older brother like that." I said. I guess I was blushing, because Ron looked happy considering the contents of the previous days.

"My name is Oliver Wood. Today we will be choosing the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." a very muscular 5th year student as Harry and I walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Ah, Harry! The star seeker! I can't believe you came back!" Oliver exclaimed when he saw Harry. "And who may this English Rose be here?" Oliver said reaching down to kiss my hand.

"Um, Oliver, meet my sister, Juliet." Harry said with a protective edge that only I could pick out.

"Oh! I didn't know. Sorry, Harry won't happen again." Oliver apologized as he walked to the center of the field. He was starting tryouts.

"Great! Look at all of you! This will be just wonderful! First I need you all to line up for Seeker tryouts, and then we will go one to Beaters and Keeper, and then finally Chasers." Oliver explained. The first one in line was Harry, then a few third years. After that in a separate line were Fred and George, Ron's brothers, trying out for Beaters. They were them last year. Then there was Justin Finch-Fletchley in line for Keeper, although Oliver Wood was basically guaranteed that role. Then there was the last line. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were there for their 2nd year in a row, but I was there for my first.

"Aw! Look Angie! It's a little firstie! How cute! Have you seen her Katie?" Alicia said as I rolled my extremely annoyed by this behavior.

"Actually, I'm a promoted 2nd year. And I'm not that short. Actually I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty short." I said feeling defeated.

"Ha ha! You are the cutest thing! Thinking you'll make the team!" Alicia said. She quickly covered her mouth her hand. My mouth hung open in disgust. I never dreamed that someone could be that rude. I thought that was the stupidest thing she could have done.

"I am so, sorry, I don't what came over me." Alicia said quickly.

"Chasers! Time to see who makes the cut!" Oliver called to us. I stormed past Alicia, my hair blowing behind me in the wind. I was determined to take Alicia's place on the team.

"Okay, now just play and try to score against me more than five times, you have ten tries." Oliver said as he took his place by the goal. I kicked off the ground. I was using Harry's Nimbus 2000. It flew like a dream. I saw Alicia and Katie kick off, followed by Angelina. I gave the Quaffle to Angelina. She scored 6 out of ten. Then Katie went. 6 out of ten. Then Alicia was handed the Quaffle. She scored 7 of ten. I was then gave the ball. I lined up with the goal. I threw the ball. A goal. Then again, and again. I had made 9 of ten so far. If I made this one I would head Chaser. If I missed it, I would be the bottom because I was the youngest. I lined up again, cocked my arm back, and threw my hardest. Oliver swiveled and had his hands out. The ball twitched, and sailed in! My eyes lit up and a cheer ran across the crowd. Alicia was off the team. I did feel sorry for her, but I was glad at the same time. I lowered down and landed on something leathery. I picked up a strange looking book. I opened it. It read: _Private Property of Tom Marvelo Riddle._


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter's Little Sister

Chapter 13: Tom Marvelo Riddle

Juliet ran off the field, careful not to show anyone the strange book.

Finally alone, in her dorm, she overlooked the book. She saw a slightly torn binding and a few words etched into the leather, but she couldn't make them out. She decided on opening it. Flipping through the pages, she saw nothing was written. She took out a quill and a bit of ink, and wrote: _I am Juliet Potter._ To her surprise, her writing disappeared. In its place, a few words in scrabbled handwriting appeared. _I am Tom Marvelo Riddle. I need to show you something, Juliet. _Julie's eyes widened. She kept writing, and decided no one was to find out about this, except maybe Harry, if things got worse.

She wrote two letters. Two. Then her life changed. _OK._ She wrote. The pages were blown fast away by an invisible wind that seemed to come from the book. A faint glow of white light started to illuminate the pages. It was coming _from_ the pages. Juliet screamed as she felt herself being sucked through and into the book itself.

After she realized no one was ever going to hear her, Juliet opened her eyes and shut off her screams. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her dorm anymore. It wasn't even in color. It was like an old timey movie. It was black and white, and before her stood a boy. He looked at fifth year age, and was looking right above her. She looked to where his gaze met, and saw a very young (well, younger than now) Dumbledore. Juliet smiled and spoke. "Hello, sir." She said. He didn't respond. She shrugged to herself and went to the boy. "Can he hear?" Julie asked jokingly. He said nothing, and started after Dumbledore.

"Professor, can I have a moment?" He said. Julie rolled her eyes. No one was paying attention to her!

"Well of course, Tom." Dumbledore said. So this is the famous, Tom, Juliet thought.

"I think I know what has been causing these deaths, sir." Tom said quickly. Juliet's eyes bugged. Deaths? She thought. What deaths? She wanted to ask.

"Well, if you have an accusation, please tell me, but this is a serious matter and should not be taken lightly." Dumbledore said, with his eyes peaking over his half-moon glasses.

Tom nodded and walked down the long hallway ahead of them, and Juliet followed silently. She recognized the room they entered as Snape's dungeon. Well, the room next to it at least. Inside, there was a man standing next to a chest. He was cooing over it, and Tom pointed his wand at the man.

"Reubeus Hagrid, you are responsible for the deaths of the muggle-borns." He said, paying no attention to the old wizard behind him.

"Wait! Reubeus? Why would Reubeus kill the muggle-borns?" Dumbledore asked Tom.

"He has the beast to prove it!" Tom said, shooting a spell out of his wand, which blasted the cage open. A large spider scuttled across the floor, and Juliet screamed as it ran past her feet. Then she felt the wind from before and the white light returned.

"No! Hagrid couldn't have done it! It's impossible!" She yelled as she saw the room fading apart. She closed her eyes, and felt her bed under her again, and flicked her eyes open. She was back in her dorm, with the diary in her hands. "I have to tell Harry." She said, opening the door to go down to the Common Room.


End file.
